Beauty in Wonderland sort of
by kyuubifan55
Summary: Beauty goes to a weird forest and meets a prince named Heppokomaru, and he's not very happy but with beauty that will change. this is my second fanfiction. beautyXheppokomaru. hope you will like it
1. Begining

One day a beautiful 15 year old girl named Beauty was taking a long walk outside her house because it was a beautiful day; Beauty had short hot pink hair with sapphire blue eyes and was wearing a pretty pink and white dress. After her walk she was a little tired and decided to take a nap under a big tree that was in hers and her brother, Soften backyard. Beauty was sound asleep in till she heard a noise. Beauty woke up and saw a strange rabbit, it wasn't like any rabbit she'd seen before, it was blue and the body looked like it was made from jelly. Beauty wanted to see the rabbit up close because it was mostly hiding in some bushes. Beauty got up trying to get a close look but it ran away, Beauty chased after it.

"Wait" Beauty said.

But the rabbit didn't stop; it kept going and looking back at Beauty like he wanted her to follow him. Then the rabbit stopped and looked at Beauty before going into a big strange hole by an old oak tree. Beauty looked down the big strange hole; it looked like it was really deep. Then Beauty slipped in to the hole, screaming.

"AAHHHH HELP" Beauty screamed down the hole.

After a few minutes Beauty hit the ground and found herself that she's not home. She was in a big forest with a gray castle in the horizon.

"Where am I?" asked Beauty, getting up and looking around.

"Soften, big brother, blue rabbit" Beauty said worried "Is anyone here"

_(Going to the castle)_

A young man at the age of 17 with white spiky hair with red eyes, wearing black and grey prince clothing. He was standing on his baloney watching his forest, when he saw the young girl, Beauty walking into the poisonous Venus flytrap garden, they weren't like normal Venus flytrap; they are big, they eat meat, there vines are poisonous and they disguise them into harmless flowers so they can get there pray without being noticed.

"What is that girl doing?" He said in an angry voice.

"Is there something wrong prince Heppokomaru" said a short orange soldier came behind him.

"No Donpatch, it just someone going into the Venus flytrap garden again" Heppokomaru said.

"Really again" Donpatch said climbing up to see. "What sir she doesn't look like she's around here."

Heppokomaru just ignored him and kept looking at her walking in to the garden.

"Sir we should go help her, she's not from here."

The prince just keeps looking at her, not saying a word.

"Um, I'll go get the others to get her" Donpatch said before walking away, and then he was stopped.

"No, I'll get her" said Heppokomaru.

"Okay, sir" said Donpatch walking away.

Heppokomaru then jumped out of his baloney and started to run to the garden.

_(To Beauty)_

"Now I'm lost" said Beauty walking in a garden if what she thinks is flowers.

"AHH" Beauty tripped on a vine that grabbed her ankle.

"OW, let go" trying to get the vine off of her but it won't come off.

After a few minutes of trying to get the vine off, she started to lose conciseness but before she pasted out a dark figure came to her and got the vine off, but she passed out from the poison before she saw his face.

_(Hours later and at the castle)_

Beauty woke up in a bed in a small room and sees two people there waiting for her to wake up. Both of the wear a soldier uniform, one of them was Donpatch and the other one was a tall, tan man with an yellow afro and looks like he works out in the gym a lot, his name was Bobobo.

"Uh, where am I?" asked Beauty.

"Oh good, your wake and you're in the castle" said Bobobo.

"The castle, did you guy's save me?" Beauty asked.

"No, we didn't save you or helped you heal. It was our prince, prince Heppokomaru." Donpatch said.

"The prince saved me, will I should go thank him" Beauty said trying to get up but got stopped by Bobobo and Donpatch.

"No, don't get up" said Donpatch

"The prince said to keep you here in till that ankle is healed or the poison will spread through your body faster" said Bobobo.

"Oh, um ok, can the prince come here so I can thank him" said Beauty.

"Oh yeah, he did say tell him when you woke up. I'll go tell him." said Donpatch.

Don patch left to get prince Heppokomaru, he told him and they go up to the room Beauty's in.

"Hello" Heppokomaru said

"Hello" Beauty said with a little blushing

Heppokomaru looked at Bobobo and Donpatch and said "Leave, I wish to talk to her alone."

"Yes, sir" said Bobobo and Donpatch, and they leave.

"What is your name" asked Heppokomaru

"Beauty, my name is Beauty, prince" said Beauty

"Well Beauty I can tell you're not from around here, are you?" asked Heppokomaru

"No, I'm not"

"How did you get here?"

"I followed a strange blue rabbit down a hole and I ended up here"

"A blue rabbit, it has to be Jelly Jiggler"

"Who?"

"You'll see"

Heppokomaru went to open the door and whistled loudly and five people came; three of them were soldiers, one was the blue rabbit name Jelly Jiggler and the last was a sorceress with light purple hair in a ponytail wearing a dark purple and black robe her name was Aura Dreams. **(A/N: yes, my OC is in this fanfiction)** The two of the soldiers was Bobobo and Donpatch and the third was a young man with short spiky blonde hair and was really handsome his name was Hetanko.

"Yes, sir" they all said at the same time.

Heppokomaru then walk up to Jelly Jiggler and held him by the ears with a mad look on the prince's face.

"Yes, prince" Jelly said.

"Beauty said that you made her come here" Heppokomaru said

"Hehe um ya" Jelly said with a sweatdrop

"So as your punishment you're going to take care of her, anything she wants you get it, got it" Heppokomaru said letting go of his ears, dropping him on the floor.

"Yes, sir" Jelly said running in beauty's room.

"The rest of you go I'll be in my room" Heppokomaru left and everyone else left too.

"Is he always act like this?" asked Beauty to Jelly'

"Most of the time but he's caring deep inside, real deep" said Jelly.

"Oh" Beauty yawned and was about to fall asleep.

Beauty closed her sapphire eyes a drifted off to dream land.

**End Chapter 1**


	2. second day

_(Next morning)_

Beauty woke up with a weird feeling in her leg. Beauty pulled off the cover's to see that her leg got swollen and it gone numb_. _Beauty screams and Jelly jolted up from Beauty's freak out.

"What's the matter Miss Beauty?" said Jelly

"My leg it got swollen and it's numb too." Beauty said in a panic.

"It's Okay Miss Beauty, I'll call the sorceress and tell her to come and look at it. She's great at medical stuff."

"Okay" Beauty said trying to calm down.

Jelly grabs the phone that's next to Beauty's bed and dialed the sorceress's number.

"Yes, hello Aura, um Miss Beauty said that her leg is swollen and numb so can you come?" said Jelly on the phone. "Okay see you in a few"

Then Jelly hung up the phone.

"She will be here in a few minute, do you want breakfast?" Jelly said and asked.

"Sure" Beauty said with a smile.

"Okay I'll be back" he said while leaving.

After a few minutes a girl walked in. It was Aura Dreams the sorceress.

"Hello Miss Beauty and how are you doing today." Aura said with a smile

"Pretty good, I guess" Beauty said

"Okay let me look at that leg" Aura said while getting out some stuff from her bag she had with her.

Aura looked at the leg, it was swollen so Aura reached in her bag and got out an ice pack and some potions. Aura pored a green potion on beauty's leg to make the numbing stop and pored some on the ice pack so it will stay cold in till it healed and to make the swelling go down faster.

"There, now just let it stay there in till your leg is healed in a couple of days" Aura said rapping the ice pack around her leg.

"A couple of days but my brother must be worried sick about me by now; I've been gone for a whole day."

"It's okay Beauty, time moves different around here. Three days here is like five minutes in your world."

"Wow"

"Yeah, okay Beauty if there's anything happens just tell me."

"Okay, thank you"

Aura left and Jelly Jiggler came in with a big plat with pancakes, eggs, bacon, syrup for the pancakes and chocolate milk for a drink (**Me: Lucky… im hungry now**)

"Here you go Miss Beauty" Jelly said handing her, her breakfast.

"Thank you, this looks really good and can you stop calling me Miss, it's a little annoying" said Beauty

"You're welcome Miss… I mean Beauty"

While Beauty was eating, prince Heppokomaru walked in. He didn't say a word just stared at Beauty and walked away.

Beauty turned to Jelly and asked him "Is he okay."

Jelly replied "I don't know, he never acted like this before"

_(To Heppokomaru)_

Heppokomaru was walking to the basement. There was a magic mirror that Aura made for him so he can talk to his sister Pokami, Pokami lived with her boyfriend Numero somewhere faraway.

"I don't get it Pokami, I'm having a weird feeling about this human." Heppokomaru said to his sister

"Like what kind of feeling, big brother." Pokami said in the mirror

"I don't know it's strange. It feels like...I don't know like something I haven't felt in a long time."

"You mean love"

"Maybe, I lost that feeling since mother died and you left"

"I'm sorry big brother"

"It's ok, I got to go okay"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

Heppokomaru left the basement and when to his room. Then someone knocked on his door.

'_Knock Knock'_

"Come in" said the prince, laying on his bed.

The person can in; it was Donpatch with a letter in his hand.

"Letter for you, it's from your father." Donpatch said handing him the letter.

He took it and read it; it said that his father is going to come back, to take the thrown. After a six year long vacation, the King is coming back but the prince was not happy. His father is the reason he acts like so angry and he is the reason he haven't felt love in a long time. Heppokomaru just looked down.

"He'll be here in three day's I hope Beauty will be better by than"

_(To Beauty)_

Beauty has been a little worried about him and has been having a lot of thoughts about the prince. Beauty has been asking Jelly Jiggler about him, like how old is he and why he acts like this. Jelly said that he had a difficult past. She asked Jelly about his family too, Jelly said that his mother was killed when he was young, his father left him all alone years ago and his sister left the castle to live with her boyfriend but they still talk to each other. Beauty was glad that he had someone from his family to talk to but also sad that he had a bad past.

**End Chapter 2**

Next time I'll do a little time skip 2 days and a little surprise I have in store for them. HEHE.

**PLEASE REVIEW^^**


	3. last Chapter

**A/N: Warning: strong language here.**

_(Two days later)_

Beauty woke up with a fever; she was coughing, her head was really worm and she felt weak. Aura Dreams came to check on her and found out that a little of the poison had gone through her body, so Aura gave Beauty some potions to get the fever down but it will take a day to go away.(ME: uh oh!) Now Beauty is in her bed sleeping so the potion would work through the body, then Jelly Jiggler came in.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jelly said

"Yeah she'll be fine; she just has to be here one more day." Aura said

"But the king will be here and what if he finds out there's a human here." Said Jelly

"I know but we should tell the prince about this and he will be mad." Said Aura

"Yeah" Jelly said nervously.

Jelly and Aura walk to the prince's room.

"Um… prince Heppokomaru I have some bad news." said Aura

"What is it this time" said Heppokomaru in an angry voice

"Um… tell him Jelly" Aura said pushing the blue rabbit to the prince

"HEY!" Jelly yelled at Aura "Um well you see Beauty got a fever from the poison and she has to stay here for another day"

Heppokomaru yelled and really angry "WHAT! Do you know what my father will do to her, she'll get killed and worst of all if he finds out that I'm in love with her then he'll do the something he did all those years ago. GRRR, how will this get any worse?"

Just then a paper airplane flew in to the window and hit Heppokomaru on the head.

"What the hell"

Heppokomaru opened it and read what's in the paper airplane. It said;

Dear son,

I'm coming a little early than expected, so I'll be here in

3…

2…

1…

Then the door bell rang.

"DAMN IT, it just did" Heppokomaru said in a annoyed voice

One of the soldiers came to the door and behind the door was a middle aged man that kind of looks like Heppokomaru but his hair is a little shorter than his sons and his eyes are more blood red than the prince's eyes. He wear a red, black and gray king clothing's with a cape and crown and all that crap. Everyone except Beauty came to the main door to see the King but the only one not happy was the prince.

"Welcome back King Zankokuna" said Bobobo (**A/N: ENYONE THAT CAN FIND OUT WHAT HIS NAME MEANS IN JAPANESE THE YOU GET A PIECE OF PIE :D. I know my friend **Phoenixlight13** knows it so don't give it away.**)

"Good to be back" King Zankokuna said, and then he looks at his son.

"Son" he said

"Father" said Heppokomaru

They stared at each other for a couple seconds in till Zankokuna smelled something that he hasn't smelled in a long time.

"Do I smell a human here?"

"Yeah so…"

The King followed the human smell and walked up to Beauty's room and Heppokomaru chased after him.

_(In Beauty's room)_

Beauty woke up from her nap feeling better than she did before and she remembered that Aura said that when the fever is gone then she can walk again. Beauty was happy and got up to tell the prince but when she got to the door she heard yelling and began to listen to the conversation on the other end of the door.

_(Out the door)_

"What is a human doing here?" said Zankokuna in an angry tone

"She got poisoned by the Venus flytraps so I had to help her." said Heppokomaru

"You know humans are not allowed here."

"I know but she could have died if I didn't do anything."

"Then why didn't you let her, what do you see in that human anyway?"

Heppokomaru just stood there looking way not saying. Then the King noticed a little blush on his cheek.

"You love this girl don't you?"

"No, I don't, I barely even know her. I don't love her." Heppokomaru lying and trying to hid his blush

After Beauty heard him saying that he didn't love her, she began to cry and then she jumped out of the room she was in and she ran really fast, heartbroken. Heppokomaru had really good hearing and he heard crying in Beauty's room. Heppokomaru when in to her room to see she ran away, he thought that she was listening to them and heard him saying he didn't love her. He felt guilty and went to go find her forgetting his father was with him.

Heppokomaru called out "Beauty"

He kept calling her name and running trying to find her, in till he got to the end of the forest but he didn't know that Beauty was hiding behind a tree because she didn't know how to get home.

"Beauty, I'm sorry," said Heppokomaru out of breath from the run.

Then out of nowhere King Zenkokuna appeared behind the prince.

"So you do love this girl don't you." Said the king

"Yes"

Beauty gasped from behind the tree listening to them.

"So what if I am in love with a human, you fell in love with a human in till you killed her" Said Heppokomaru "All you wanted me is to be unloved so I told you that I wasn't so you wouldn't kill her and you know what you can have the dumb throne. I don't care about this kingdom and all of this crap, all I care about is Beauty and once I go in to the human world I will be a human and I don't care if I have to look everywhere around the human world to find the one I love, I will do it."

Zenkokuna laughed a little and said "you wouldn't last five minutes in the human world."

"Watch me, oh and before I go." Heppokomaru ran as fast as a flash step and stabbed is father in the stomach making the King bleed but he was not dead. "That's for killing my mother, you bastard."

Heppokomaru turned around and saw Beauty. Heppokomaru was happy that she didn't go and hugged her.

"Beauty!" Heppokomaru said hugging her

"Do you mean that, you really love me and all the things you said." Beauty said

"Yes I do Beauty" still hugging her

Beauty then kissed him passionately on the lip and Heppokomaru returned the kiss, then after a minute they broke apart to get some air and Beauty said

"I love you too"

And they lived happily ever after.

**THE END**

**A/N: my second story done PLZ review. ^_^ **


End file.
